Hot Date
by Noxialis
Summary: - Zutara - Part of Candy Hearts Series II - AU - Katara gets set up on a blind date.


**Title:** Hot Date

**Pairing:** Zutara

**Summary:** Modern day AU. Suki sets her friend, Katara, up on a blind date with Zuko.

**Notes:** I own nothing.

* * *

"Suki, I really don't think I need this…"

"Nonsense, Katara," Suki chided, moving through Katara's closet with ease, picking out various articles of clothing and tossing them on the bed. "You've had a few bad boyfriends, but that doesn't mean you have to swear off men forever."

"My exes have nothing to do with my choices." Katara huffed, crossing her arms over her blue bra, hoping Suki would decide on some clothes already. The other girl laughed and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans.

"Oh no?" she asked, tossing the jeans at Katara, who caught them and immediately began tugging them over tanned legs and blue underwear. "Remember Aang?"

"He was fun." Katara defended, her hands on her hips.

"He was _twelve_," Suki said, laughing. "When you went out it looked like you were _babysitting_ him. That why you dumped him."

Katara scowled and looked at the shirts Suki had tossed on the bed. The other girl was watching her with crossed arms and an amused smile. Katara rolled her eyes and grabbed a white v-neck that hugged her body. She took a few bracelets and a pair of simple earrings to match her trademark necklace and put them on, then grabbed a pair of black kitten heels and slipped them on her feet. She stood up and spun around to face Suki.

"Ta-da," she said blandly, giving her friend a pair of jazz hands. "Happy now?"

"Not until you smile." Suki said, her own face beaming.

"You ask too much of me, woman." Katara said gravely, though her mouth quirked upwards after a moment.

The doorbell rang hardly a moment after, and even Katara couldn't help but feel a little hopeful. Maybe this one wouldn't turn out as bad as the others. She jogged out of her bedroom, passed by her brother in the living room, and opened the door.

And found a tall, light-skinned, dark-haired, scarred young man in black jeans, a red shirt, and a gray jacket. She paused for a moment, drinking in the sight. The red scar blooming across his face marred his features, but while it was originally shocking, it didn't really subtract from his appearance.

"Hi, I'm Katara," she said before it would look like she was being rude. The man smiled nervously and took her outstretched hand.

"Hi," he said, shaking Katara's hand. "I'm Zuko, your blind date."

"Cool," she said, nervously tucking some hair behind her ear. "Would you like to come in, or…?"

"Um, sure." Zuko stepped inside, looking around nervously. "I was thinking we could do to the movies, then get a pizza."

Katara smiled and laughed light-heartedly. "Date night classic. Alright, let me just get my coat." She walked back into the living room, casting a warning glare at Sokka. "Don't mess with him." Sokka scowled and crossed his arms, his protectiveness kept in check by the steely warning behind Katara's eyes.

She returned to her room, where Suki stood by, grinning broadly. Katara smiled at her and mouthed 'oh my god'.

"He is _smokin'_." Katara hissed, grabbing her coat. Suki's grin broadened even further.

"I thought you might like him," she said. "He gets even better once you get to know him."

"Great." Katara smiled, walking towards the door.

"And I'll keep Sokka busy so he won't try and follow you guys." Suki added, trailing after Katara. The other girl grinned, though she knew that her brother would actually try something like that.

"Thanks, Suki." she said, and the two girls shared a brief hug before they emerged from Katara's room. Suki dived onto the couch with Sokka while Zuko escorted Katara outside and to his car.

"I know it's a blind date, so it's probably gonna be kinda awkward, but, uh-" Suko scratched the back of his head nervous, but Katara just smiled and lightly touched his arm.

"Relax," she said. "I think this'll be the best possible situation I could've gone with."

Zuko smiled at her gratefully, still looking nervous, but much calmer than before, and turned the key in the ignition, driving off into the sunset.


End file.
